Werehusband? Wereboyfriend?
by Lina Magic
Summary: So Stiles gets a little visit from Alpha Derek. Things heat up... A lot! Smutty no likey no readie! Reviews are most welcomed! horrible at summaries just FYI
1. Chapter 1

So... Hi. I haven't done this in a few years so just roll with it! I'm trying to write again. It might be a bad idea, might not but who cares? It's a chance to laugh at someone! So anything you see wrong just tell me. Reviews keep my bed warm ;) My saying is 'Life isn't fun unless you have a dirty mind' And it's true man! So yeah REVIEW!

This wasn't supposed to happen. At least not like this... maybe. But he just showed up at his window. Like every other time Stiles was shaken by one of the pack's adventures. But somehow Stiles knew this time would be different. Derek just had this look about him. Like he was nervous, and Derek Hale doesn't get nervous! He's Derek! Tall, stone-faced, scorching glares that could literally burn a whole in your head if you didn't move, Derek Hale. Not this nervous person who looks like he's gonna pass out!

"So what's with the face Sour Wolf?" Stiles asked, trying to keep his voice level. Not wanting to sound too eager.

When Derek just stood there by the window, he decided to move closer to see if he was injured or something. But as Stiles made his way over he noticed how flushed he was. And like the idiot he was he touched Derek's arm to find it hot to the touch.

"Are you sick or something? Did a hunter get you with one of those wolfsbane bullets again?" Stiles rushed out as he went on to inspect Derek's body. What he didn't expect to happen was Derek pinning him to the wall. Now, yes he has been treated like this by Derek before but there was something different with this time. When he head a soft sniffing sound he pulled back with a confused look.

"Dude! Are you sniffing me?!" Stiles frantic question jolted Derek out of his thoughts. He looked at Stiles with a weird expression, like he didn't remember how he got there. When he pulled back Stiles quickly made his way to the other side of his bed, making sure there was something between them.

"So... Do you normally sniff people, or am I just that special?" Stiles joked but when Derek turned to look at him, his eyes were glowing red. Looks like It's the Alpha in charge right now, Stiles thought to himself. But for some reason he was scared. If anything he was a bit excited. But he would never willingly tell people that! It'd been ages since Stiles figured out he was gay but he's had only told two people. His dad, which obviously he was going to tell him! He's the Sheriff. He would have found out anyways. And then there was Scott. Though at first he thought Stiles was just messing with him so he didn't take it seriously. Then to prove himself, Stiles kissed Danny. After getting punched and saying sorry multiple times Scott finally believed him. So now back to the Alpha problem. Stiles was getting a bit flustered as Derek rounded the bed and backed him up against the wall... again. After Derek had Stiles completely pinned against the wall, Stiles finally realized that Derek wasn't feverish he was aroused.

"Derek? I'm not Erica! I'm not a girl!" Stiles tried to get out from Derek's tight hold on him but only succeeded in rubbing their hips together, causing both of them to groan at the friction.

"She isn't Mate. I don't need her. Only you." Derek said while sniffing Stiles' neck again. When he started to nip at the pulse point Stiles let out a very manly (girly as shit!) squeak. Hearing this only encouraged Derek more as the small nips turned into wet kisses. As Derek began trailing them along Stiles' jaw line he could hear the teen inhale deeply, trying to calm himself. Stiles could feel himself getting harder by the second. He only hoped that Derek couldn't feel it too.

But of course nothing went the way he wanted! With another manly (haha yeah right!) squeak Derek gyrated his hips along Stiles' creating a friction that nearly had Stiles cum in his pants. With a shuddering moan Stiles finally found his voice again.

"Mate? What do you mean Mate?" Stiles was having trouble keeping his voice level, what with a tall and sexy werewolf grinding into him. Who wouldn't be a bit out of breath, right?!

With only getting a growl in response, Stiles searched his brain for Mating information. He remembered reading about how they only happen before and during the full moon so why was... The full moon is in two days moron! As Stiles quietly chided himself he didn't hear and feel the werewolf removed their shirts. When Stiles felt a cool breeze he looked up to find Derek staring at him. He noticed that his eyes were his usual grey-ish hazel. Well that was progress, he thought to himself.

"Derek? You back?" Stiles was still a bit uncertain if he should moved or not, so he stayed up against the wall just watching Derek for any signs of movement.

"What's going on? Why am I in your room? And why are we half naked?!" Derek asked, a bit out of it since the last thing he remembered was being in the warehouse with the pack.

As Stiles was about to answer his phone started going off

You make me shudder, oh yeah  
I can't believe it, I'm not myself,  
Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else  
You make me shudder

Oh I really need to know  
Or else you gotta let me go  
You're just a fantasy girl  
It's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
I give you everything  
Pay some attention to me  
All I want is just you and me always

Give me affection  
I need your perfection  
Cause you feel so good  
You make me stutter, stutter

"Wait that's not right. That's your ringtone. Why are you calling me? How are you calling me?" Stiles rushed to his phone as the chorus started again.

"Hello?"

"Stiles!" Scott nearly screamed into the phone, making Stiles cringe." Have you seen Derek? He just rushed out of hear without telling anyone and he left his phone and keys. We can't find his scent or anything." Scott sounded panicked and rushed.

"Yeah he's here. Don't worry your pretty little head, he's fine." Stiles looked over to Derek with a questioning look." He's just helping me with some research so he'll be back tomorrow." Stiles said smoothly surprising himself with how easy it's become to lie. He hung up before Scott could reply and looked over at Derek.

"So wanna tell me what that whole 'Mate' thing was about?" Derek's head snapped in his direction as he began to walk to where Stiles was standing.

"What did you say?" Stiles looked anywhere but his eyes. He could feel them follow his every move.

"When you came in you pushed me up against the wall, and when I tried to tell you I wasn't Erica you said that she wasn't Mate. That you didn't need her. Only me." Stiles backed up to the wall... 'Huh, funny how I always trap myself' Stiles thought sarcastically. Derek seemed stunned at this and just stared at Stiles for what felt like forever before he moved to leave.

"Wait! What are you doing? You can't just come over here, shove me into walls, sniff me and expect me to let you leave without an explanation!" Stiles moved to block the window. Derek only looked at the floor.

"Really? You're not gonna say anything? After that?" Stiles started to get irritated. "Speak. Talk. Do something!"

"Your my Mate. And I lost control. My wolf smelled you and since it's so close to the full moon I couldn't deny what it wanted." Derek explained quickly. Stiles just stood there.

"I think that's the most I've heard you say... Ever!" Stiles finally moved, walking over to Derek's side."So I'm your Mate, huh? I think I can roll with it. You just have to stop with the shoving and the walls. My back is going to be bruised beyond belief if you keep it up like this." Stiles stated causally like he wasn't just told that Derek was his one and only boyfriend... Or werehusband, or something like that! Derek just looked at him as he rambled and finally realized that he wasn't the only one that was hard. Derek could see the outline of Stiles semi hard cock through his half undone pants.

Stiles just finished running the pros and cons of their relationship when he felt a warm body at his back. Derek had his arms rapped around Stiles' hips pulling him back so that they were nice and snug. Stiles turned in Derek's arms so he was facing him.

"Wanna make monkey?" Stiles asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

Derek looked at him with a weird expression."What?"

Stiles laughed at this and kissed Derek, stunning not just Derek but himself too. Since when was he this carefree around the Alpha? But that was whipped from his thoughts as Derek's tongue ran along the seam of his lips. He willingly let him in, wanting to taste him. For a good while Stiles had always wanted to do this but was always afraid Derek would kill him if he even got close to him! So for him it was like a fantasy coming true.

What started off as a nice slow and innocent, became a hot and steamy kiss which left them both breathless and wanting more. As Derek started to walk Stiles over to his bed he could feel himself start to harden. With a growl he placed Stiles on the bed and covered him with his body, careful to not crush Stiles...

TBC

So do you want me to continue or scream at me to stop the torture? HAHA no seriously though! Reviews make me feel loved! And fuzzy inside! But I think that might be a medical condition... Either way it's fuzzay and warm! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel it. Like every atom of his body was vibrating with that one primal need. That one thing he wanted most right now. Derek. Stiles could feel every movement, every single breath. It was like his body was on fire, yet he couldn't get enough of his lovers warmth. Trying to get as close as possible with every move. Every kiss. Every touch. One was never enough. He was hungry and Derek could see this. He made his way down Stiles' body making slight nips here and there. Stopping to pay special attention to the teens sensitive nipples. Sucking and biting at the left while lightly pinching the other. After mirroring the actions on the other, he made his way down past his navel. When Derek reached the band for Stiles' boxers he paused and looked up at him.

"Why'd you stop?!" Stiles was panting. He opened up his eyes and looked down at Derek.

Derek smirked and just kept looking into Stiles' eyes looking for any signs of hesitation or anything else that might make Stiles nervous. Thankfully all he found was a heated lust that made him feel like he was burning up. He looked at the dark bruises on his neck that he had made just a few minutes ago. Seeing Stiles marked was making him harder by the second. Derek's intense gaze was taking its toll on Stiles, making his cock twitch painfully in the denim prison. Stiles made a strangled groan. He tried to get his pants off, but having a very well built werewolf on top of him was proving to be a major problem.

"Derek... Pants off... Now please!" Derek snapped out of his trance. Stiles started to wiggle, causing his legs to briefly rub against Derek's groin making him growl. It was beginning to become too much. He lifted himself off of Stiles and slipped of the offending article of clothing. Stiles made a slight sigh of relief as the pants came off. Looking back to Derek he saw that he was now only in his black boxer briefs. Stiles caught sight of the massive bulge in the werewolf's underwear. Blushing he quickly looked up to Derek's face. Derek was smirking. He had caught Stiles looking at his crotch. It got even better when Stiles' eyes met his and he could see the blush covering his entire face and neck. He liked it when Stiles blushed. It made him look even more beautiful.

Stiles turned around to his bedside table and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube. Derek's eyes shot open wide with surprise. "What? You didn't think I'm that innocent, did you?" Stiles chuckled at the look on Derek's face. He made his way back to the bed. Derek quickly recovered making his way toward Stiles keeping his face neutral.

When he reached Stiles he quickly picked him up and dropped him on the bed. Stiles made a manly(haha yeah right!) squeak when he landed. Derek couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips. Stiles saw the one and only REAL smile that he had ever seen on the alpha's lips and felt his heart skip a beat. Not only had he seen an impossible smile but there was also a chuckle coming from the man in front of him. Derek noticed the sudden change in Stiles' behavior.

"Did you change your mind?" Derek asked, thinking the worst. Stiles looked at him and smiled.

"No. You just look really nice when you smile. I like it." Derek looked away feeling a slight blush start to grow on his cheeks.

Stiles sat up tugging the alpha closer. Looking up he gave his best 'please fuck me' look that was sure to get Derek's attention. Derek got the idea and leaned down. Taking Stiles face in his hands he kissed the living daylights out of the boy. Stiles couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from his mouth causing the alpha to return the moan. Derek loved this feeling that was engulfing them. It was so warm. He wanted more, so much more. Derek ran his hands along Stiles' chest. Stopping every once in a while, just feeling the teens heartbeat. When he got to the waistband to Stiles' boxers, he hooked his thumbs in and started to pull them down. Stiles moaned as he felt the pressure on his erection disappear. Looking down he saw Derek take hold of his cock swiping at the pre-cum dripping down from the tip.

Derek heard Stiles' groan as he started working his hand up and down the shaft. Taking a quick lick at the tip Derek then took almost half of Stiles' weeping cock before moving back up to his face. Stiles' should have found the taste of himself on the alpha tongue nasty but it made him all the more aroused. It was hot and messy. They didn't care, all they wanted was to touch and feel. Stiles ran his hands down to the alphas hips. Stroking the bare skin there. Dragging his hands down further, taking Derek's boxers with them.

Stiles had just gotten them off when he felt Derek shift above him. Looking into the alphas eyes he grabbed a firm hold of Derek's dick. Seeing his eyes close, Stiles took this opportunity to lean up and kiss Derek. With a growl Derek deepened the kiss, hungry for more of Stiles. Flipping Stiles onto his front, Derek popped open the bottle of lube.

"This is gonna hurt at first. Just tell me if it's too much and I'll stop." Derek brought his hands down to Stiles' opening after he slicked up his fingers.

Stiles winced a little bit as Derek first entered him. It didn't really hurt, just a bit burny. As Derek began to move his finger he could feel Stiles relax more. Adding another finger, Derek leaned down and started to plant small kisses on Stiles' neck and shoulders. Stiles hissed when Derek added a third finger. After a while it felt like he was looking for something. What, he didn't know but he had a feeling he was about to. Derek finally found what he was looking for, pressing on it making Stiles jump.

"Oh my god! Do that again!" Stiles saw stars as Derek pressed on his prostrate again. Feeling like he was about to explode he started to go back on Derek's fingers. Trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

"Please... You need to stop or I'm not gonna last very long." Stiles was panting and sweaty.

"You sure your ready though?" Derek was worried he was going to hurt him.

"Yeah. Just please, I need you." Stiles rolled onto his back. He reached up to drag Derek down to his lips. He could feel Derek's tip press against his opening. Derek began to move into Stiles, little by little. Stiles winced a bit but for the most part it was fine. Feeling Derek stop he looked down to see him completely in.

"That wasn't so bad. I totally thought that was going to hurt more." Stiles smiled a bit.

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles again. He began moving slowly. He had almost pulled completely out when he slipped back into Stiles causing his to cry out. He kept the rhythm slow and sweet. Stiles couldn't take it any more and flipped onto his stomach.

"Go harder. Faster!" Derek was a bit weary at first but couldn't help but to fulfill Stiles' commands. Stiles felt so good. It was like he wasn't even in his body. He was just floating. Feeling the pressure build he could hold back his shouts that accompanied his orgasm. Derek felt Stiles' muscles clamp down on his dick. Grunting he slumped forward and came inside of his mate. Soon Stiles couldn't keep Derek's body up and dropped to his mattress. Feeling something sticky and wet he looked down and blushed. 'Well I'm gonna have to do laundry soon anyways' He thought to himself.

Derek got off of Stiles and laid down on his side facing him. Stiles flopped to his side so he could see Derek.

"Well I think we should do that more often. It might make you less grumpy and somewhat normal." Stiles said looking at the smile that hadn't left Derek's face.

"Yeah maybe. Just next time, make sure you have extra sheets in your room." Derek said looking down at the mess they make on the sheets. Stiles' cheeks became red as he looked away. Derek just chuckled and kissed Stiles. Pulling him closer Derek buried his head between Stiles' shoulder and neck taking a deep breath.

"You smell really good." Derek mumbled while he licked a strip of Stiles' neck.

"Oh yeah? What do I smell like?" Stiles asked, genuinely curious.

"Like me." Derek pulled him closer and drifted off to sleep. Stiles just laid there in his arms. He couldn't believe what just happened. But he was glad it did. He was finally with the man he loved and Derek loved him back. Nothing could make this better. Stiles closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep filled with Derek.

* * *

Ok there! DONE! Finally... My fingers kinda hurt now. Hope you guys like it. It might be horrible, might not. Could go either way. Anyways have fun!


End file.
